The Reign of Shadows
by Android 25
Summary: Harry Potter has come into possession of the Millennium Rod and will stop at nothing to gain ultimate power. Crossover with Yugioh. Has been adopted by Dark Onyx.
1. Dark Intentions

Ladies and Gentleman I welcome you to another story in the making. This is a multi series YuGiOh/Harry Potter crossover.

Harry: Why am I evil in this story?

Because you have to be evil for this story to have the right amount of action, and romance. Not to mention some humor. I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter, or YuGiOh, but I do own the plot. Without further ado I present Dark Intentions. (The whole place grows dark like a movie theater, and the story opens like a movie with all of the Harry Potter and YuGiOh characters sitting in seats eating popcorn and other theater foods. I sit next to Harry and Hermione who are snuggled up together and I steal his popcorn, and proceed to chomp on it)

Harry: HEY!

Everyone else: SHHH!

(He quiets down with a grumpy look that disappears when Hermione snuggles closer into his shoulder. He wraps his arm around her shoulders as the opening credits roll by and the title comes up looking like purple mist)

* * *

**_Dark Intentions_**

* * *

Two men stood on either side of a platform in the middle of a shadowy landscape with purple mist covering the ground. The one in regular clothes stood behind a huge blue skeletal looking demon in apurple cape the other had nothing on the field. 

"It is the end for you!" Yelled a figure with a deep menacing voice, the figure was dressed in a black cape like robe adorned with gold bangles, and the golden Egyptian eye of Horus on the hood over the persons head shielding all but their emerald green almost black eyes in shadow. He had a weird technological disk on his left arm, he was holding five cards in his left hand, and the one he just drew from his disk in his right hand.

"I activate Godrics Sword Ritual, I sacrifice my Roman Gladiator from my hand and 1000 of my life points." As he said this he placed a card with a curved blade sword and a broadsword crossed in an X, the life point counter on his disk went from 1100 to 100. "To summon directly from my deck Godrics Mage Knight!" He yelled as a card flew from his dual disk which he caught in his hand, and laid it on one of the five panels on the disk face up to show a picture of a knight in gold and crimson armor battling hundreds of warriors around him and winning on the card, twelve stars above the picture and the numbers 5000/4000 under it. The same knight rose out of the ground in front of him in an explosion of pyre flies. The knight was dressed in gold and crimson armor, with a crimson cape, and no helmet showing his short wild black hair handsome face and emerald green eyes. The numbers 5000/4000 appeared next to the knight.

The knight reached out with both arms crossed left over right, and his hands grasped the air. Two golden sword hilts appeared in his hands. His brought his hands downward slashing the air in an X. Two blades shot out of the hilts in white light. His arms now rested at his sides with a curved bladed sword resting in right hand and a broadsword in his left. He was a welcoming sight in the dark landscape.

"Now my Mage Knight destroy his Zera the Mant!" Yelled the robed figure as he pointed his index finger on his right hand at his opponent. The knight jumped forward into the air toward the blue demon before the boy the robed figure was facing. It tried punching the knight who dodged the punch and slashed the arm with his right curved blade. The beast didn't seem to feel it as it went to backhand the knight who back flipped over the arm. While he was in mid-flip his blades shot out and slashed the beast in the face it grabbed its face in pain. The knight's swords suddenly started glowing white-hot as he made three slashes on the beast. Everything was still as the knight held his still glowing swords crossed before him.

The beast then fell into three pieces, but strangely enough it was still alive as it roared at the knight. The knight's expressionless face changed to a frown of anger, as his blades seemed to glow brighter. He jumped backwards and slashed the air with his blades creating an X of white holy energy that engulfed the demon. The explosion that followed created an intense wind that blew the boy off of his feet and the hood off of the robed figure. It revealed the almost exact face of the knight, but this face was twisted. The man had the glowing Egyptian eye of Horus over a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead under his wild short black hair that seemed to stand on end. His face was contorted into an evil expression, and hundreds of veins on his face. Harry Potters face twisted into an evil grin. The boy's life point counter went from 1000 to 0.

"Now that you have lost the duel, your soul will be lost to the shadows!" Yelled Harry as he reached into his robe with his right hand, and pulled out the supposedly lost Millennium Rod. He pointed the head of it at the boy, it glowed gold as the mist and shadows engulfed the boy. When it all receded it revealed just the boys duel disk that was on his left arm. Harry walked over to the duel disk; his leather boots thudding on the ground as the dark landscape slowly disappeared revealing a dark street lit with street lamps just outside Domino City. He lifted the duel disk up and extracted the boy's card deck, and searched through it. He pulled the two cards out he was searching for out of the deck. One was a magic card with a golden dragon bow on a dark blue background.

The other was a monster card with twelve stars; below the picture were the numbers 5000/4000. The picture showed a beautiful woman in yellow and black armor, with a black cape, and no helmet revealing her bright red hair. She held the same golden bow before her on a green hilltop in the midst of battle. His grin became more pronounced on his gruesome face.

_"Finally the next founder card. All I need are the other two and then I can unlock the secret of Hogwarts." _Thought Yami Harry. _"That fool Dumbledore thought he could keep anyone from finding the secret by sending the cards to trusted people." _Continued Yami Harry. He pulled out his own card deck and searched through it, pulled two cards out, pulled back the right side of his robe to reveal gray tight pants leather biker boots, a sleeveless black shirt under some gold necklaces and gold bangles on his upper arms and the wrists of his arms. He reached down to his belt on the right side, and opened his cardholder. He placed the two cards he took out of his deck and placed them in the cardholder. He placed the two new cards on the top of his deck in his duel disk. He walked to a black custom Harley chopper; he got on, started it up, and his tires squealed as his motorcycle roared toward Domino City.

_"What Dumbledore wasn't counting on is I know exactly where the other cards all are. Too bad he is in the Shadow Realm right now." _Thought Yami Harry with an evil grin on his face as he slipped into his memories.

* * *

_"The fool believed my lighter half to be strong enough to resist the call of the Millennium Rod, but his summer after losing his godfather allowed him to be weak enough for me to take control." _ _

* * *

_

Normal Harry Potter examined the Duel Monsters cards in his right hand. They were Godrics Mage Knight and Godrics Sword Ritual.

"Those cards you hold in your hand are two of eight, the other six have been sent to other protectors. These cards are one of a kind. Made by the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus using the description of the founders old partners, and sent to me for safekeeping. I need you to hold on to Godrics Mage Knight, and Godrics Sword Ritual. Anyone who holds all of the cards will unlock a secret power in Hogwarts strong enough to destroy the whole school. I know these cards will be safe with you and from Voldemort." Said Dumbledore.

Just as Dumbledore was gesturing to golden scepter like item with the Egyptian eye of Horus on it, the Millennium Rod, Professor Snape rushed into the room.

"Headmaster there is trouble in the Kitchen that requires your attention." Said Snape quickly. Dumbledore followed Snape out and told Harry to please wait for him to return. Harry though hadn't moved a single inch since he laid his eyes on the Millennium Rod. It seemed to be calling to him to pick it up. He reached his hand toward it, and as his fingers wrapped around the Item Dumbledore Snape, and Hermione walked into the office.

"Harry, No!" Yelled Dumbledore, but it was to late as Harry lifted the Item from Dumbledore's desk. Then something came over him as the eye of Horus on the Millennium Rod started glowing in a gold light. His body started morphing; he grew tall enough so that he was about three inches taller then Ron. His face seemed to become four years older; his hair became even more wild and stood on end. His emerald green eyes became darker almost black, veins stood out on his face, and the pupils in his eyes became smaller. Harry was hunched over, but he straightened up and lifted his head to reveal the glowing Egyptian eye of Horus on his forehead, and a gruesome grin on his face the new Harry popped his neck, and threw off his robe to reveal a black short-sleeved shirt showing his now more developed athletic muscles, blue jeans, and black trainers. He then spoke in a deep demonic voice.

"Finally I am free from his mind." Said Yami Harry. He flexed the fingers in his left hand as he placed the Millennium Rod behind his back in his jeans. He examined himself as his audience watched in almost fear. Hermione was the first to speak.

"H-H-Harry..." She said quietly in fear. Harry snapped his head to Hermione, putting his full attention on her. His grin grew more gruesome.

"I'm not Harry, I'm what has been inside him for fifteen years, festering and gaining strength. I am his dark half, the more powerful part of him. I have used the power of the Millennium Rod to fully take control. Now that I am free it's time to do what I always wanted to." He reached behind him and grabbed the Millennium Rod. He brought it before him and pointed the head of it at Snape. "To send Snivellus to the Shadow Realm!" He shouted. The room was bathed in darkness for four seconds, and Snape was blown off of his feet and didn't get up. Yami Harry's grin grew. "The incompetent fool has lost his soul, but he is still alive. His body is no more then a shell." He said as he pulled of the bottom of the rod, he pulled out his wand and slid it into the rod. While this was happening it clicked in Hermione's head.

"Your were created when Voldemort tried to kill Harry." Said Hermione pointing a finger at him. Yami Harry's grin grew even more.

"Yes, when Voldemort tried to kill my light and the curse rebounded. He transferred some of his power and darker intentions to my light. Then I was born into my lights subconscious mind." Said Yami Harry in his deep voice.

"You are nothing more then a bastard child created from the biggest ass in the world" Said Hermione. Dumbledore looked astonished to hear Hermione speak such language. Harry's grin turned into a sneering frown making his already twisted face look uglier.

"Such language from a girl. You are nothing more then a bossy know it all with no possible chance of ever finding love." Said Yami Harry cruelly. Even if it wasn't actually Harry saying it, but seeing him say that devastated her. She was about to have a mental breakdown, but what he said next changed that. "I don't see what my light finds so attractive about you." He raised the Millennium Rod at Hermione. When he released the attack Dumbledore pushed Hermione out of the way and took the full force of it. His body was knocked to the ground by the force. Yami Harry sneered at the old mans body.

"You saved today, your lucky I have better places to be." He was engulfed with Shadows, and when they disappeared it revealed no one to be there. Hermione had gotten help and Snape and Dumbledore's bodies now stay in the Hospital wing, awaiting the return of their souls.

* * *

_"I had then went around constructing my deck to defeat the other holders of the cards to get the power of Hogwarts. Now that I won Helga's Archer and Helga's Bow Ritual, the next two holders on my list won't stand a chance."_

_Hermione Granger_

_Yugi Mutou/The Pharaoh_

_"And I'll defeat both of them."_

Yami Harry rode on his motorcycle with a maniacal grin on his face into the technological giant known as Domino City.

* * *

(The lights come back on after the screen grows dark. Everyone groans in disappointment) 

I know, I know, but until the next chapter it's intermission. So stock up on snacks for the next chapter.

Joey: Good, because I'm out of snacks.

Tea: I can't believe your hungry even after eating almost half of the food in the Snack Bar.

Yugi: Android 25, I have a question. When do we enter the story?

The next chapter in which Hermione seeks the help of the Duelist Champion Yugi Mutou to defeat Yami Harry. (Fireworks explode behind me as I pose heroically. Everyone sweat drop as I stand there in all of my glory. I am then hit by a shoe and knocked to the floor. I get up to see all of my created characters boo me) When did you guys get here. (I rubbed the huge red bump on my head)

HazardKnightmon: Well Krahk said he knew the way to the movie theater, but(The crimson armored Knight Digimon glares at the tall Irken warrior, who had the decency to blush in embarrassment) we got lost so we came in just as the title came up.

Okay well then. Everyone review, and have a good time reading this.


	2. Author's Note

I am really sorry to all of the readers out there, especially to those that reviewed, but I have given this story to another author who will continue it. I just don't have the drive anymore to write this, I hope you guys enjoy Dark Onyx's writing. You may have to wait a bit for the first chapter to get up but the wait makes everything all that much sweeter. Remember the Author is Dark Onyx. Thanks for reviewing and good luck to all. 

Android 25-


End file.
